Eighteen Ways I Hate to Love You
by Ione-Sama
Summary: "Why did Bellamy always have to be so stubbourn!" "Since when was Clarke so tender towards him? So understanding?" "He may have been brash and extremely egocentric, but she knew Bellamy was good at heart." "She infuriated him to no end but he would always need her." A series of One-shots based on the acronyms 'BELLAMY' and 'CLARKE'. Bellarke-centric of course, enjoy!
1. Brash

_A/N: Okay this is a series of one-shots, based off of the anograms, BELLAMY and CLARKE. _

_The first chapters are going to be from Clarke's POV, based off of the BELLAMY anogram, and the following chapters will be from Bellamy's POV. This will be mostly cannon but it will deviate some as well. Please enjoy and RRs are very much appreciated!_

**Clark's POV**

**Brash. **If there was one word that Clarke would have used to describe Bellamy Blake, it would be 'Brash' hands down. She'd known it from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. Not five minutes after she'd met him and he was already snapping out orders to open the drop ship door.

She strongly protested. "We don't know if the air is breatheable! It's not safe!"

"Look Princess, if the air's not breatheable, then we die of radiation poisoning. If we stay in here, we die of suffocation. Either way we risk it but I say it's a better risk of opening the door and having a chance at freedom; stop being so paranoid!"

And of course, he rallied everyone else around him to agree with him. Clarke deflated but she still wasn't happy and she made sure he knew it.

But he'd brushed her off...brashly and from that moment the two of them rarely agreed on anything and always fought over every decision to be made.

Over the next several months on the Ground, this is how it always was with her and Bellamy; at every turn there was a fight about _everything _and Clarke grew very tired of it very fast. Why did Bellamy _always _have to be so brash and stubbourn?! If he would just shut up and hear her side of things _without _jumping down her throat every other sentence, she was possitive things would go a lot smoother for them and the rest of the 100.

But that was wishful thinking and she knew it. Bellamy was brash, arrogant and stubbourn; there would never be an _easy _decision with him over anything.

One morning after one of their many arguments, Clarke had stormed off, irrate and fuming. They were arguing over how many of the boys should be aloud to have a gun. Bellamy firmly stated that every person who was on guard duty and anyone part of the hunting party, should carry a weapon at all times.

Clarke strongly disagreed, of course. "Most of these kids are either long-time criminals or at the very least have 1 or 2 assault charges on their record! If we're gonna give them access to weapons we need to pick and choose who has access, otherwise we'll be inviting trouble!"

Bellamy groaned, running a hand down the front of his face. "God, Princess do you always have to make every damn decision I have to make, so hard!? Why don't you get off your high horse for once!" He'd shouted angrily in her face, his breath causing her blonde tresses to fly in her face.

"High horse?! If it wasn't for me you'd be running head-long into 'whatever the hell you wanted' and everyone else would follow right after you; before you know it, we'd have chaos and anarchy!"

Bellamy gritted his teeth and angrily whirled around on Clarke. "This isn't The Arc, Clarke, we have to make do with what we've got here on the ground!" He made an angry gesture of waving his arm towards the rest of the camp.

"Yes, you're right; this isn't The Arc and that's why we need to make _better and more carefully thought out _decisions! We have to do better this time around, Bellamy. We can't afford to screw up like our ancestors did."

Bellamy shook his head and pressed his lips into a hard line. After taking a few angry steps away from her, hands on his hips he looked once again at the rest of the 100 scattered around the camp and then came back to stand in front of her. He wouldn't meet her eyes at first as he wiped the corners of his mouth with his fingers. "You're never gonna make this easy for me, are you." He looked straight at her then, his expression weary and frustrated.

Clarke shook her head firmly. "You're too brash, Bellamy; someone's gotta keep you in check."

He scowled darkly at her. "So you just volunteered yourself?!"

She was walking away from him now but called over her shoulder. "Yeah, because I'm the only one ballsy enough not to put up with your shit."

He gapped at her back. But she did have a point. If there was one person who could match him hit for hit in stubbourness, it was Clarke Griffin.

It infuriated him to no end but still, he found himself smirking as he looked after her retreating form and he didn't know why.


	2. Egocentric

**Clarke's POV**

Most times, she hated to admit it but Bellamy Blake was a born leader. He was flawless at it, really. He had a way with words that could inspire and win over anyone who heard him and it really was no surprise that from the moment they'd landed on the Ground, everyone had turned to Bellamy for guideance.

The only problem with this was-well, there were a couple actually-Bellamy was reckless and often made impulsive decisions and Clarke was hard-pressed to keep in check since everytime they spoke to each other it seemed like, they were always yelling.

But this wasn't the worst of it-surprisingly. The worst was that Bellamy was extremely **egocentric. **This coupled with the fact that the 100 had automatically flocked to him as their leader, made a very dangerous combination, in Clarke's eyes.

Now Bellamy's egotism was multiplied by 100...literally.

This made her job tougher every single day she took that step outside her tent. Because now being Bellamy's co-leader, this meant that half of the responsibility for decisions fell on her shoulders...and if Bellamy decided to make a stupid decision _without _consulting her, it also meant she got half the blame.

Today was one such day. There had been questions about who should be allowed to go out on the hunting party which days and of course, they persons in debate had gone straight to Bellamy. One of the boys was younger than the rest-around fourteen-but he made a very impassioned case to Bellamy, stating that if he was old enough to handle chores around camp, then he should be old enough to handle a gun and shoulder food foraging like the rest of them! He wanted to do his part and Bellamy didn't see the harm in it as there was three other boys going along who were sixteen and above.

They would keep an eye on the youngster, he'd told himself and so without a moment's consideration to run it by Clarke, he'd given his permission.

Unfortunately it would come back to bite him in the ass that night. Somehow, Tomas (The youngest hunter) had gotten it into his head that he was more than capable of going on ahead of the rest of the group to check the other traps. He'd figured it would save them time if they split up and he couldn't deny that he was desperate and eager to prove himself to the older boys and especially to Bellamy whom he looked up to.

The other boys, hadn't even seen him venture off and by the time they'd noticed, it was too late.

The game traps that had been set were very strategic in placement and only known by a select few of the hunters. It had always been worked out that at least one of the boys who knew where the traps were, would be sent along with every hunting party that went out to ensure no one else set off a trap unwittingly or got lost. Bellamy insisted that only a few of the boys should actually have knowledge of where the traps were placed so as to avoid anyone sneaking out in the middle of the night and trying to steal extra food. It had been a good strategy in theory but no one had taken into account the ambitious tendencies of an eager well-meaning boy.

By the time they'd found Tomas, he was caught in one of the ground traps, by his ankle. The trap had been fashioned like a spring-loaded mouse trap only this one had been fashioned with crudely sharpened wooden pikes that acted like teeth. Tomas' ankle was pierced through from both sides and he was bleeding profusely.

Once they'd managed to get him free, there was no time to check the rest of the traps and they had to hurry back to camp with nothing but a couple measely rabbits to show for their efforts.

Unforunately for Bellamy, Clarke just so happened to be taking a walk along the camp wall and she was the first one to greet the hunters. When she'd taken a look at Tomas' mangled ankle, she leapt into doctor mode and had the others carry him directly to med bay.

On her way, she'd ran right into Bellamy who had just stepped out of his tent when he'd heard all the commotion.

"What's going on, what happened?"

He was met with Clarke's icy stare and he knew he was in for it. " 'what happened?!' What happened is someone let a little _kid _go out and play 'hunter' with the bigger boys; what in the hell were you thinking, Bellamy?! And why wasn't I told?!"

"You were out getting seaweed with Finn and besides I had it handled."

"Really?! you call _that _handled?!" She gestured angrily toward the med bay, turning her face back to Bellamy and glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

But Bellamy didn't really have one, not that he would ever admit it.

"Look, you're overreacting, I'm sure it was just an accident-"

"One that could have been avoided! Miller told me that Tomas wondered off at one point because he must have thought that he could check the rest of the traps by himself! Miller also told me that not everyone knows where the traps are at so there's always a possibility of someone getting caught in one!"

"Look I didn't want everyone knowing where the traps are or else someone might steal extra food!" Bellamy shot back.

Clarke sighed, running both hands through her blonde tresses and then resting them on her hips. "Look Bell it's a good strategy...in theory but if that's how we're gonna work this then we can't be letting little kids go out on foraging trips! They don't listen as well as the others do, their just children and children like to go off running around in the woods! You need to keep the hunting parties limited to those who are experienced and already know the system; that way there is less likely to be any accidents like this."

Her voice had calmed down considerably but her expression was still exassperated.

On his part, Bellamy grimaced and cursed under his breath because for some reason, the thought had never occured to him that Tomas would be so overcome with excitement of freedom that he would just run off without telling anyone. It was careless of him but Clarke was right, he was just a kid and kids didn't think in the same perameters that adults do-or in this case, kids who are forced to be adults.

Now thinking of Tomas' condition, Bellamy was sickened with guilt and he ran a shaky hand through his messy chocolate curls. "Look, You're right." He forced out the admission and Clarke's blue eyes widened because she knew Bellamy was never one to admit he was wrong.

"I just didn't think-he's most likely never been outside the wall before so seeing it for the first time-" He trailed off, running a frustrated hand down his face and Clarke caught the guilt and worry deepening his dark eyes.

She knew Bellamy was doing his best and overall, he had good intentions it's just that he had this tendency of not thinking things through and more times then not, it had cost them.

But he was doing his best.

And Clarke could see his genuine remorse as his eyes flickered worriedly from her to the med bay and back.

Feeling a tinge of guilt for berating him so harshly, she took a step towards him and gently touched his arm.

The gesture was uncharacteristic and it caused the rebel leader's eyes to snap down to her hand resting on his arm and back up to her eyes.

"It wasn't as bad as it could have been; he's alive and that's what matters. Okay?"

Bellamy pressed his lips together and nodded reluctantly. "But it's bad...isn't it?" He nodded his head towards the med bay before meeting her eyes almost pleadingly.

Clarke took a nervous look over her shoulder, gnawing on her lower lip.

Her fingers tightened on his arm in an attempt to reassure him. "I don't know. I need to get a better look at him. You can wait here if you like, I promise I'll give you an update when I can."

And with one last comforting squeeze to his arm, she gave him a rare small smile before turning and marching purposefully into the med bay to assess the needs of her patient.

Miraculously, Tomas injury wasn't serious; the puncture wounds were deep but they had missed his major arteries, no bones were broken and he made a mostly-full recovery with only a limp that in and of itself was nearly imperceptible unless you were looking for it.

Clarke had never been more relieved-but a big portion of her relief was on account of Bellamy. He hadn't moved from his place outside the med bay since the day Tomas had been brought in and there were quite a few times she would catch him anxiously pacing with one hand on his hip and the other nervously combing through his hair. Other times, he'd be sitting stiffly in the chair she'd had brought for him but wouldn't last anymore than five minutes before he was back to his pacing; he was starting to act like a caged wild animal and Clarke was getting worried for him.

Once the news of Tomas' good chance of recovery had reached him, she watched as he visibly sagged with relief and let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding as he sank into his chair.

"He's gonna be laid up for awhile and most definitely bored out of his mind but...he's gonna be just fine."

Bellamy exhaled, letting the ghost of a relieved smile touch his lips. "That's really good news."

But Clarke's smile faded and her eyes filled with worry when she saw the tightening of Bellamy's jaw and the way every muscle in his face pulled taught, as if he was struggling to hold back his emotions.

He must have been worried sick over Tomas and then some.

For the first time, Clarke felt a warmth in her chest when she looked at Bellamy.

She stepped closer to him, coming to stand in front of him where he was still seated, elbows resting heavily on his knees as he slouched over.

She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." She spoke earnestly yet softly.

The calming tone of her voice roused Bellamy out of his self-loathing thoughts and once again he was taken off guard by the gentle pressure of her small hand on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of her flesh as it bled into his shoulder, spreading downwards to his chest.

"He's gonna be fine, Bell." Before she knew it, Clarke had pressed her hand against Bellamy's cheek, looking earnestly into his dark eyes and wondering when Bellamy Blake had become so beautiful in her eyes. "It could have been any of us who made that call, it could have been me...don't punish yourself." She tried offering him a reassuring smile, her fingers lightly carressing his face as she did so.

Bellamy's throat had tightened and his mouth felt thick and dry.

Since when was Clarke so tender towards him? So understanding? He couldn't fathom what had come over her in the last ten minutes but then again he couldn't really concentrate on it, what with her touch on his face doing terribly confusing and delicious things to the rest of his body.

All he could do was just stare up at her and wonder why the tender look in her eyes both thrilled and hurt him all at once. "Clarke..."

"Get some sleep, Bell." She uttered softly, her thumb brushing along his cheekbone in the most natural of ways as if she had always been touching him like this. "You look exhausted."

Bellamy nodded but he didn't move. Clarke's eyes had him spell-bound and he couldn't tear his away.

As if reading his mind, he swore he saw a hint of red flash across Clarke's cheeks when she smiled down at him again but then his mind had been strung up for days from worry and stress, he could imagine a lot of things.

For herself, Clarke couldn't bring herself to mind Bellamy's staring and for once, they both resided in a frozen moment of time where Bellamy wasn't the rebel leader and Clarke wasn't the brave princess, each fighting to keep the 100 alive; no, they were just Clarke and Bellamy, two people needing a brief moment to escape into each other's eyes and let the rest of the world fade away.

Yes, Bellamy Blake was egocentric...but at heart, he had the best intentions.


	3. Lethal

_Yay! Here's another Bellarke chapter, Clarke's POV; don't worry Bellamy's POV chapters are coming, please enjoy and be patient!_

_########################_

**Clarke's POV**

Clarke was well acquainted with the numerous facets of Bellamy's character. But among others, the more well-known of his traits was his hot-headed and **lethal **personality.

Bellamy had a very short temper and could lash out at a moment's notice which caused many of the members of the 100 to give him a wide birth and why typically when it came between opposing Bellamy or backing down, backing down always won out.

Except of course, when it came to Clarke.

She was so used to his hot-headedness it barely even phased her anymore much less cause her to cower in fear like everyone else; someone had to call Bellamy out on his shit and she didn't mind taking up that responsibility in the slightest.

Lethal or not, Bellamy wasn't going to walk all over her or bend her to his will.

No way in hell.

What Clarke didn't realize is that Bellamy's lethal tendencies had a very bright and possitive side to them.

The night after Raven dropped from the sky in the escape pod, everyone was thrilled; they finally had a means of communication with The Arc which also meant, kids could get in contact with their families and loved ones back home.

But for Clarke, this ray of hope was overshadowed when she discovered that Raven was in fact Finn's old girlfriend from The Arc and she'd fought to make it all the way down here just for him.

Finn had never mentioned Raven's name to her. Not ever.

He hadn't even said the word 'girlfriend' to her but once Raven leapt into his arms, kissing him senseless, there was no way Clarke could deny it or run away from what was clearly right in front of her.

"Clarke..." Finn attempted to explain...discreetly, but Clarke would have none of it.

"Don't. Okay? Just...don't." She gave him no room for explainations and forced herself to shift into medic mode as Raven had had a rough landing and sustained some injuries. They halled her back to med bay-even though the firey brunette insisted it was 'just a scratch' Clarke was taking no chances.

Later that night, the rest of the camp had broken out Monty's moonshine and started a bonfire in celebration of Raven's arrival, bringing means to radio back to The Arc. It wasn't long before the party had turned pretty wild and more than half the kids were well on their way to being more than a little tipsy as they laughed, danced and yelled at the top of their lungs.

Clarke however hadn't been in the mood for celebrating. Not even close.

She'd sequestered herself away in her tent but she wasn't left alone long before Octavia burst in with an obnoxious giggle and a tin cup brimming with moonshine, begging and pleading with Clarke to come join the party.

Clarke made a few excuses but soon saw that she was getting nowhere with the bright-eyed girl and so reluctantly, she relented and allowed herself to be dragged out into the chaos.

She felt out of place at first. Afterall, she'd never even been to a party.

"Hey Princess, I didn't expect to see you here." Bellamy shouted over the noisy crowd, his lips curled upward in a smirk as he took a long swig of moonshine.

He was obviously a bit tipsy.

"Well to be honest, I wouldn't be but your sister makes a hard case, it's not like I had much of a choice!" She yelled back but her face lit up with a smile despite herself.

"Mmm, yeah not many people can say no to O." He agreed, snickering. "Here." He pulled a half-filled tin cup from Miller who was just passing by, and handed it to Clarke. "Might as well make the best of it since you're here."

She gazed down uncertainly at the contents of the cup but then uttered a hasty "fuck it" squeezed her eyes shut and knocked it back.

The clear liquid burned almost like acid down her throat and Clarke bent over as she coughed and sputtered, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Oh my god, what the hell is this, battery acid?!" She cringed disgustedly and turned to look at Bellamy.

The rebel leader was eyeing her with an amused smirk on his lips and mirth dancing in his eyes. "What's the matter, Princess? never drank before?"

"Uh not this shit, no!"

He gufawed at her use of swearing. "So moonshine must turn you into a sailor, huh!"

"Don't be an ass." She rolled her eyes but once again, she was smiling.

She was starting to loosen up and enjoy herself and she couldn't help but see why Bellamy was such a party animal.

Who wouldn't enjoy themselves in an atmosphere like this?

As the night wore on, Clarke downed more and more moonshine and pretty soon, she'd lost count on how many she'd had; was this her sixth or seventh cup?

Whatever.

It's not like anyone else was keeping track, to hell with it. Besides after the rough day she'd had she deserved to let lose and not give a damn for once.

Some of the kids had fashioned make-shift drums from some of the drop ship wreckage and Clarke found herself rocking, turning and twisting to the alluring beat as she moved through the crowd.

She brushed into someone and was about to call out a careless 'excuse me' when she saw who it was.

Finn.

His eyes widened when he saw her and then they shot to the half-full cup of moonshine in her hand and she could practically smell the judgement rolling off of him.

"Whoa, Clarke...what are you doing here?"

"Uh wha does it look like I'm doin'?" Her words were slightly slurred and Finn was stunned that she'd become actually drunk.

"Clarke you-how many of those have you had?"

She hiccupped. "Oop! Does it matter?" She tipped her head back, her body swaying to the side precariously as she downed the rest of her moonshine in one gulp.

"Ahhh...thas...rrrrrreallly goood, I nnnee a refil...*Hiccup*" She was about to make her way back to the moonshine barrel when Finn grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away from the crowd and towards the edge of camp.

"Heyyyy...where we going? I...I need some moonshine...F-Finnnnn!"

They made it to a section of the wall that was much less visible to the rest of camp and only then did Finn let go of her arm.

He paced back and forth, running angry hands through his hair and then he came to a sudden stop in front of her.

"Ooo. You look tense." She drawled, attempting to take a sip of moonshine even though her cup was empty.

"Clarke you're drunk."

"Not completely? but I am a bit tipsy, yes."

"This isn't like you, Clarke I don't get what's happened to you."

At that comment, Clarke instantly sobbered and tossing her tin cup to the ground she turned away from him but not before she narrowed her eyes at him resentfully. "As if you have any right to talk about...how much _I've changed." _

"Look, I've been wanting to explain to you but you won't give me a chance, you won't even look at me anymore, like you're doing right now."

"That's because I don't want any of your excuses, Finn!" She faced him now and her blue eyes were angry but there was pain written all over her face and it almost looked like she might break down and cry at any moment. "There is _nothing _to explain, I have _nothing _to say to you; you have a girlfriend and you didn't tell me. That's it. You hid Raven from me because you felt lonely and then you used me to make yourself feel better and now she's back so...good for you, I hope you're really happy together." She brushed passed him but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"It wasn't like that with you, Clarke and you know it! You know we had something, you know what I felt and I know you felt it too-"

"Honestly, I don't know what I-felt anymore, Finn." She threw her arms up in the air, shaking her head. "I don't know what-I don't know what any of it was but-it's over and I want nothing more to do with it-or you. So just let it go okay? Because I'm done talking about this, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Clarke, please..." He pleaded, taking her by her shoulders and backing her into the wall, he placed himself in front of her and his hands slid down her arms to grasp her hands. "Just...give me some time...I need to figure this all out, it's...complicated..."

"That's not my problem Finn, I'm not the one who made it complicated; you are because you lied. To both me and Raven. That's not on us, it's on you and you need to deal with it and leave me out of it." She tried to pull her hands away but Finn's grip suddenly tightened painfully as the look in his eyes turned desperate.

"You're not being fair, Clarke I deserve a chance to explain-"

"Let go of me, Finn."

But it was like Finn didn't hear her anymore; he just kept holding onto her hands, begging and pleading for her to listen but Clarke was getting nervous and soon, Finn started shaking her and her nervousness turned to fear.

"If you would just listen-!"

"Finn, you're hurting me! Stop it, you're scaring me, Finn-"

"It's because of _him _isn't it! Eversince everything happened, you've been following Bellamy around like he's so wonderful, what did he do to you, Clarke?!"

"He-hasn't done-anything! Bellamy's my partner, he has-nothing to do with this, Finn stop it, please!" She felt the tears burning at the corners of her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks as she struggled agianst Finn.

"I believe the Princess told you-to _let her go." _

Both Finn and Clarke stopped struggling and when she looked over his shoulder, she saw Bellamy standing only a few feet away.

He looked completely sobber but his eyes were almost like black holes as he glared at Finn's hands where they still held Clarke in a vice-like grip...

...and he was _furious. _

Clarke had never been so happy to Bellamy in her entire life. "Bellamy..." She whispered his name.

Bellamy's eyes flickered to Clarke's face and they softened when he heard her utter his name.

She looked so relieved to see him, he almost wished she would look at him like that, every day for the rest of his life.

_Wait, what?_

He shook off the thought then refocused his eyes back to the Spacewalker.

"What's going on here?" His question was clipped and he practically hissed when he caught Finn's fingers tighten around Clarke's wrists.

She grimmaced.

"It doesn't concern you, Bellamy so just go back to the party."

"Actually, it _does _concern me, now let her go." His voice had a very dangerous edge to it that actually made Clarke shiver.

Finn glanced irritatedly at Bellamy only to find the older boy's face was mere inches from his and since Bellamy stood a good five inches taller than him, he towered over him, glaring dangerously. "I won't ask you again, Spacewalker. Let. Her. Go."

But Finn made the careless mistake of only scoffing in Bellamy's face and turning his back on him.

In the next instant, Bellamy had Finn by the neck in an iron grasp and viciously yanked him away from Clarke.

Angered, Finn swung at him, catching Bellamy just above the eye with his elbow jab but it didn't deter Bellamy in the slightest and he kicked Finn in the back of the knee, throwing him off balance.

Not giving Finn an inch, Bellamy then wrapped a hand around his throat and with the full force of his body, he slammed Finn on his back into the ground.

Clarke gasped; she could have sworn she felt a tremor in the ground at the shear force of Bellamy's attack.

Bellamy hadn't released Finn's neck and he took a knee on Finn's chest, digging it into him and making it harder and harder for Finn to breathe.

"_I said-let. Her. Go. If you ever-lay a hand on __**my **__princess again, I swear to god, I will kill you." _ He hissed venomously, punctuating his threat by tightening his grip around Finn's throat.

The younger boy began to choke.

"Bell...!" Clarke came and crouched down at Bellamy's side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "That's enough...he's had enough." She said softly.

Bellamy turned and looked at her over his shoulder. Her blue eyes still looked frightened but the soft smile on her face relieved him and he finally let Finn go.

He stood to his feet and ignoring the gasping spacewalker, he put his hand to the small of Clarke's back and guided her back to camp.

####

The cut above Bellamy's eye from Finn's elbow attack had begun to bleed and even though he waved it off as nothing, Clarke insisted on cleaning and bandaging it.

Bellamy just rolled his eyes but he saw the worry and fear that still lingered in his princess' eyes so he didn't push her and allowed himself to be tended to.

Clarke returned to Bellamy's tent with the disinfectant, needle, thread and gauze and she settled on the edge of Bellamy's bed and turned sideways to face him.

"Needle and thread; really Princess? it's just a scratch." He prostested again, shaking his head.

"You don't know that, I have to get a good look at it first now shut up and hold still."

Bellamy sighed heavily but he stayed quiet and leaned forward as Clarke instructed.

Her hands flitted to either side of his face and she gently turned his head from side to side, inspecting the cut just above his right eye.

She inhaled sharply. "It's bleeding bad, Bell."

"I've had much worse than this, Princess."

"Yeah, so true unfortunately; when it comes to getting into fights and getting beat up, you're the worst of anybody."

"Hey, I was protecting you, I'll have you know." He defended and Clarke nearly burst out laughed when she saw the way his lips almost pouted and the hurt look in his eyes.

"Yeah believe me, I know, I was there." She shook her head, laughing at him as she dabbed some disinfectant on the cut and kept his face steady with the other hand resting lightly against his jawline.

Her gentle touch made Bellamy squirm unconsciously but it wasn't unpleasent. In fact, he found that he really liked the feel of Clarke touching him and he could definitely get used to it.

He was snapped from his thoughts when he'd noticed the blonde had fallen silent for the last ten minutes and he looked into her eyes.

She was completely focused on tending his injury though so she didn't meet his gaze until she'd carefully bandaged his head wound.

"There, that should be healed well within a couple days or so, although I hate to tell you that you'll probably have a scar from now on.

Bellamy shrugged it off. "It's not a big deal, besides girls think scars are sexy."

She gave him an incredulous stare but Bellamy only smirked and winked at her which earned him a rolll of the eyes and a tsking.

Then the room fell silent again.

Bellamy watched intently as Clarke became very preoccupied with re-rolling the gauze and loosening then re-tightening the lid on the bottle of disinfectant.

"Did he hurt you?" He wasn't gonna beat around the bush. Bellamy always cut clean and straight to the point.

Clarke didn't meet his eyes and he could tell she was trying to deflect his question. "He was just trying to explain to me about Raven, that's all and he was a little upset that I didn't want to hear it."

"He was more than just a 'little upset' Clarke, I saw what he was doing to you." Bellamy's voice was sharp around the edges and his dark eyes hardened ever so slightly.

She shook her head, finally meeting his eyes briefly. "It's fine, Bell I wasn't gonna believe any of his excuses anyway; it's water over the bridge-or whatever the old earth saying is-" She reached over to set down the gauze and disinfectant when Bellamy caught sight of her wrist as the material of her jacket sleeve, slid upwards from her action.

"What the HELL?!" He grabbed her arm and she hissed and flinched.

He instantly released her, muttering a sincere, 'sorry' but his eyes were glued to her wrist which had finger-shaped bruises that had already begun to turn an ugly bluish grey.

Being more careful, Bellamy gingerly took hold of her arm again and brought it towards him.

"Princess..." he stared disblievingly at her slender wrist and then without thinking, he took up the other one, sliding back the cuff of her sleeve and just as he thought, there were matching finger-shaped bruises there as well.

"He...spacewalker did _this to you?!" _He hissed, narrowing his eyes in astonishment and what Clarke was certain was building rage.

"Bell..."

"No. Don't 'Bell' me, Clarke how can you even think of defending him?! He-"

"I'm not!" She cried desperately. And suddenly something inside of Clarke broke and tears began to escape from beneath her eyelashes.

She brushed them away furiously but they kept coming and she cursed under her breath. She didn't want Bellamy to see her so vulnerable and weak.

"Princess..." But Bellamy's reaction was the complete opposite as he called her nickname so soft and gentle, it had Clarke nearly gasping for breath as she turned to look at him.

Bellamy didn't say anything else but he stared at her earnestly, his eyes diving deeply into hers looking for the pain and hurt that he knew was there but that she kept buried deep down inside.

Clarke always burried her feelings and Bellamy started to notice it after Charlotte died.

He hadn't thought much of it but then he picked up on it more and more; something tragic would happen and Clarke would just turn away and bury it all inside herself, refusing to feel anything as she tended to everyone else.

He knew it was partly because she was so selfless...

But he also knew she was scared to let herself feel because the moment she did, her walls would come crashing down and she probably felt she wouldn't be able to stop it; all her emotions would consume her and she'd drown with no way out.

But it wasn't true. She had people who cared about her.

People who wanted to be there for her.

Bellamy wanted to be there for her.

"Clarke, you don't have to act like you're okay. I know you're not and it's-it's okay to _not _be."

He waited.

Slowly, Clarke turned her tear-stained face back to him and she managed to look him right in the eyes though every inch of her body was trembling in fear as she did so.

She didn't want to be judged but most of all, she didn't want to be rejected.

Least of all by Bellamy.

"...He hurt me..." She admitted in a shaky whisper, and more tears flooded her eyes, blurring her vision as she tried to blink them away.

Bellamy nodded. That was all she needed to say. The rest he knew. "Come here." He pulled Clarke into his arms and settled his chin ontop of her head as he began to rub soothing circles on her back.

Clarke stiffened when Bellamy pulled her to him. It was so unlike him to show kindness to anyone much less tenderness and comfort. But once the shock of it had worn off, she relaxed and settled her body against him, uncurling her fingers and letting her hands splay across his muscled chest as he pulled her even closer to him.

He smelled like the woods, moonshine and steel and Clarke loved the combination as it mixed with his own unique scent. She closed her eyes and allowed the scent to envelop her as she was lulled to sleep by Bellamy's warm touch.

Once he heard her breaths even out, Bellamy couldn't hold back a smile and looking down at her serene sleeping face, he decided that Clarke Griffin was _very beautiful _and he'd been a blind fool to never have noticed before.

Clarke felt warm and completely safe, wrapped in Bellamy's embrace and as she drifted off to sleep, a contented smile graced her lips.

Bellamy was definitely lethal...but that night, Clarke had a change of heart and decided that he was **lethal** _because _he was _protective. _


	4. Loyal

_A/N: Just a quick note, Chapters will be taking place Post or during S2Ep5, Human trials. So Everyone has been reunited at Camp Jaha. I will make a note at the start of each chapter, regarding timeline so you all will always know exactly where we're at._

_Clarke's POV_

"Murphy! Give it back!"

Clarke stormed after Murphy in a rage. She had been seated in a quiet spot on the edge of camp Jaha, sketching in her book; it had been so long since she'd had a chance, with everything that had happened. She was a little over halfway through her drawing when Murphy had appeared out of nowhere and snatched up her book and took off with it.

"Well well, Princess what have we here." He sneered, flipping through the pages of sketches and stopping to gaze longer at a few. His lips curled into a devious smirk and he looked up at Clarke. "I think there's a certain "rebel leader" who would be very intrested in seeing some of these." He waved the book tauntingly at her.

Clarke glared at him. "Murphy, I swear to God, if you don't-!"

"Murphy!"

They froze when they heard the stern, clipped voice of Bellamy.

Murphy turned around to see the taller man standing proud and erect, strong arms crossed over his broad chest and an his mouth cemented into a stern frown.

"What are you doing?"

"I just thought I'd do my duty and-bring this to you." smirked snidely at Clarke as he tossed her sketch book to Bellamy.

Bellamy caught it mid-air in one hand, never taking his eyes off Murphy. He chanced a look at Clarke and her eyes were wider and more terrified than he'd ever seen them as they darted nervously from his to the book in his hand.

He turned it over, examining the worn cover but he didn't open it.

He looked again at Murphy and then at Clarke.

"Come on, Princess." With the hand that held the book, he motioned for her to follow him.

They made the trek back to the center of Camp and then Bellamy made a left turn and headed towards his tent. He stopped just at the entrance, holding back the flap for Clarke to step in.

She eyed him uncertainly but he only nodded his head inside.

He followed her in, letting the flap close behind them and then turning to her, he held out the book. "If I were you, I'd keep my personal belongings away from prying eyes, Princess-especially Murphy's."

She reached out trembling fingers, eager to have her precious drawings back in her possession and she wrapped her hands around the book protectively, clutching it to her chest.

"Thanks." She murmured. She knew Bellamy could have looked inside the book if he'd wanted. Afterall, he'd had it right there in his hands.

She appreciated that he hadn't; he was clearly respecting her and their friendship, even though they didn't always agree.

Yet she still wondered why he hadn't?

"You could have looked, Bellamy."

He looked down into her eyes pensively. "Yeah. I could have."

She stared back at him for a long moment. Then she slowly shook her head and asked, "So...why didn't you?"

Bellamy looked away from her, his eyes shifting nervously as he pressed his lips into a hard line and stared at the ground.

"Because I'm **loyal **to you, Clarke." He said softly.

Clarke gasped softly and she thought she saw a hint of red dusting across his cheek bones when he finally raised his face up again to meet her eyes.

"I respect your privacy because you're my partner-and my friend. And because I know you'd do the same for me." He ended his little speech with the hint of a smile that sent Clarke's heart skipping and she was pretty sure her belly did a couple of flips too.

"Oh..." She felt her own cheeks heat up and she tried to supress the idiotic smile that wanted desperately to appear.

_She shouldn't be acting like this, in front of Bellamy of all people?! God, if he saw her smiling like an idiot, he'd never let her live it down!_

"What's that smile for, Princess?"

_ Damn it, too late. _Clarke cringed inwardly but she gathered her scattered feelings as best she could and leveled him with a look that she hoped was completely calm and neutral. "Nothing Just-thank you, Bell."

But Bellamy knew she'd been thinking more than she was letting on. Still, he decided to let it go and maybe someday, he'd find a way to tease her about it. "Just lookin' out for you, Princess-someone has to." He was smirking now, his brown eyes alight with mirth and Clarke couldn't hold back a smile and a soft laugh.

"So what, you just _volunteered yourself?" _She looked right at him, her gaze direct and slightly challenging.

Bellamy cocked his brow at her in surprise. "Whoa Clarke, if I didn't know any better-I'd say you were _flirting _with me." He challenged back, giving her his most dazzling smile and even letting a little heat seep into his dark eyes.

Clarke pursed her lips together but her eyes were dancing with a smile. "Ha-in your _dreams, _Blake." With that, she whipped around and sashayed out of his tent, her hips swaying and tossing a sassy smirk over her shoulder at him.

Bellamy went breathless and his throat tightened. He'd _never _seen Clarke so..._sassy, _he'd never even dreamed she had it in her!

Bellamy smirked devilishly as he watched her go.

Oh he _definitely_ liked _this_ Clarke _very much. _


	5. Attractive

**(Post S2Ep5)**

**Clarke's POV**

Night had befallen camp Jaha and most of the 100 as well as the residence of The Arc had settled in for the night.

Clarke was laying on her stomach, in bed with a pillow propped under her chest, reading when she caught movement out of her periphery. Her tent flap was open; it was an uncommonly balmy night and she'd wanted to let in some fresh air.

She caught Bellamy walking from the opposite side of camp, where "Raven's Fence" as they'd come to call it, was located.

_He must have snuck out maybe? _

Then her eyes widened and the most impossible red flooded her cheeks when Bellamy drew closer.

He was shirtless.

Completely, infuriatingly and temptingly shirtless.

That's when it dawned on Clarke that some of the soldieres had rigged a bath house of sorts around the back of The Arc and this week, they'd asked for volunteers to test the crude facilities to see how efficient they were.

Bellamy must have been one of them.

Clarke tried to tear her eyes away but found herself glancing back after five seconds when she heard Bellamy's footfalls sound just outside her tent as he walked by.

She bit her lower lip, letting her eyes trail from his face down to his broad shoulders, his perfectly chisled chest...

God, his abs.

Bellamy had abs for days it seemed like and Clarke unconsciously licked her lips as she devoured them with her eyes.

Then Bellamy's back came into view has he veered off and reached the entrance to his tent.

He had a few scars but they did nothing to mar his flawlessly tanned skin which Clarke was insanely jealous of.

"Like what you see, Princess?"

At the sound of his deep voice, Clarke blinked several times and found Bellamy had stopped just outside his tent and was looking right at her over his shoulder.

He was grinning from ear-to-ear.

Damn it, he'd caught her.

But how did he know she'd been staring?

He'd had his back to her almost the whole time and Clarke was all the way in the back of her tent!

Yes, her tent flap had been opened but still...

"I uh..." She fumbled.

Bellamy's grin grew brighter and then the blonde was nearly tripping when he shot subtle but very suggestive wink her way.

"Ahhm! I wasn't-" But Clarke whirled around and fled further into her tent before she could finish.

She was utterly _mortified! _

It was bad enough that she'd been practically gawking at Bellamy's body but it was 100 times worse to be _caught_ doing it!

When she'd seen how all the other girls acted around Bellamy; swooning and tripping all over themselves like idiots, she'd thought it was the most pathetic and idiotic thing she'd ever seen.

And here she was, doing the e_xact same thing._

But then it wasn't Bellamy's fault. I mean com'on, even Clarke had to admit the man was _ridiculously_ **attractive; **she wouldn't be human if she didn't.

Clarke groaned forlornly, flopping down on her bed and face-planting into the pillow.

Oh she would _never_ be able to face Bellamy again without blushing from irreparable embarrassment and he would certainly _never _let her hear the end of it.

Bellamy Blake was well known for being utterly _merciless _and he lived up to his reputation, flawlessly.

Clarke's cheeks puffed as she blew out a breath, bemoaning the exceedingly uncomfortable situation she had found herself in.

####

It was just passed sunset the following day, when Clarke tapped lightly against Bellamy's tent flap. A few of the boys had gotten into a heated scuffle earlier that evening, over a game of poker and Bellamy had gotten caught in the middle of it in his attempt to break up the fight. Needless to say, he'd won himself a split, bruised lip and a black eye.

"Bell, I'm here to change your bandages; you still up?" Clarke called out softly.

She glanced around camp Jaha, now cloaked in the gathering darkness with only a few smoldering campfires left burning as the rest of the 100 and Arc survivors began to turn in for the night.

Her eyes caught sight of Finn who was wondering aimlessly around the camp with one of the other boys, Jackson.

The two of them hadn't spoken much since the day of the village massacre.

Finn seemed lost but still aching to reach out to her.

But Clarke just couldn't think of anything to say to him. He wasn't at all the boy she remembered and even though he'd professed that killing those innocent people had all been for her, that didn't make her conflicting emotions towards him, any easier.

It only worsened the sickening feeling that still settled in the pit of her stomach.

Sometimes, it would get so bad that Clarke would stagger behind a tree and throw up or simply dry heave when there was nothing left in her stomach.

In fact, she'd done it a few times that day and she was feeling really shaken up; she knew that if this continued she was well on her way to being malnourished and falling ill because of it.

But she hadn't had much of an appetite in days-she could barely force herself to look at food, muchless force it down when it would only come right back up.

But she knew she had to do something or-

"Yeah, I'm here, Princess."

She grinned at the way he said her special nickname in a groggy, sandpapery tone of voice.

She pulled back the flap and stepped in.

She froze.

There was Bellamy, standing at his desk with his back to her.

_Shirtless. _

Clarke gulped.

This was the second time she'd seen him without a shirt and for a fleeting moment she thought to herself, _we really need to stop...meeting like this. _

Her thoughts came to a screetching hault when she noticed Bellamy begin to turn around.

Suddenly, she felt self-conscious and panicky. "Uh-I-I'll come back later." She turned and made it half-way out the door before she felt Bellamy's hand wrap around her wrist.

"Whoa, whoa hey now, Princess you just got here." He pulled her back in, letting the tent flap fall closed and he walked around to stand in front of her-which put him conveniently between her and the doorway, blocking her escape.

Clarke cursed under her breath before she forced herself to turnaround and face him. "I just-thought maybe this was a bad time."

He stared at her blankly. "Okay-? why? I told you I was here."

Clarke clenched her fists; she was trying desperately to keep her eyes focused _up _and on Bellamy's face.

_Up, not down._

_ Keep looking at his face, Clarke._

_ Up, up, not fucking down-!_

She pursed her lips. "Well you seemed like you-were getting ready to-go to bed."

Bellamy narrowed his eyes at her, clearly confused.

Then he caught a subtle change in her blue eyes as they shifted downwards and then back up to his face.

Suddenly, it all came together in his head and he pressed his lips together, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Well I usually _do _prefer to sleep in the nude, if that's what you're implying."

He watched her eyes widen and her cheeks flush furiously.

He was getting a rise out of her, good.

He took a casual step towards her. "But considering I just now got back from the bath house, I hadn't gotten my shirt just yet so-I'm only half-naked as you can see."

Clarke kept her face deliberately turned away and her eyes averted. "Yes, I noticed. Mind putting a shirt on now?"

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He ventured curiously, taking another step towards her while his eyes wandered over her profile.

"N-no I just-figured you'd-want to get dressed now. It _is _cold at nights, Bell."

Bellamy grinned widely; he was almost directly in front of her now and his eyes began to sparkle and heat up as he caught the nervousness in her baby blues and heard her feet began to shift nervously on the floor.

"I'm _plenty warm _Princess; we are in _my _tent afterall." His voice was deep and soft now as he took one more step towards her, now barely inches from touching her when she finally chanced a tiny glance up at him.

The look on her face was completely _priceless; _so much so that Bellamy wished he had a camera so he could capture the moment forever.

"Y-you always did have _your _tent much warmer than the rest of us." She breathed out a little shakily.

"That's only because-I've always been more careful in constructing my tent, Clarke; everyone else could be-just as warm-if they just built sturdier shelters." His hot breath ghosted across her face, causing her eye lids to involuntarily flutter closed.

Then Clarke's eyes snapped open when she felt Bellamy's fingers graze against her hand as he wrapped it in his own.

Her hands suddenly felt impossible small and fragile, swallowed up in his larger and stronger ones.

She felt her body go numb then heat shot through her, starting in the pit of her belly and spreading outwards like a wild fire, burning every inch of her skin.

Her heart began to race and she couldn't draw in enough air when she breathed, causing her breath to quicken as she attempted to gulp in large amounts of air.

Bellamy instantly noticed the change in her body language.

Her hand had begun to shake within his and he felt her fingers sweating as they nervously flexed every now and then.

Her face was now completely flushed red, making her baby blue eyes pop and her chest heaved up and down as she took in rapid breaths and exhaled sharply between parted lips.

Bellamy had never seen her so nervous before; it was almost like she was _terrified _in a way as her eyes darted around the tent and down the floor between them.

He was perplexed yet so completely drawn to this new side of her that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her and his body was pulled irresistably closer to hers.

"Clarke, you're acting _really _flighty."

"W-what?" she tried to play it off, but she couldn't meet his eyes.

"Nervous." He said again; this time his voice seemed deeper and softer when he brought up his free hand to take her other one that was trembling at her side.

He wrapped his fingers around hers, marveling at how tiny and delicate her hands felt in his. He was amazed at all the things he'd seen these tiny hands do; things that would be impossible for most people twice her age.

Things that most any girl he knew, couldn't even come close to handle-and even things that some men wouldn't be able to stomach.

But she'd done it all, even when she'd been terrified and not certain if she could, she did it anyway.

For him, for all of them-so they could survive.

He suddenly realized, he'd fallen in love with these tiny perfectly strong hands of hers and he wanted to tell her-so badly.

"Princess-I love your hands."

This left Clarke breathless and gawking at him. "What. Did you say?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"I said-I _love your hands." _

"I-my hands, what-_Bell. _You're not making any sense..."

He smirked at the perplexed look on her face; she was staring at him like he'd completely lost his mind and it made laugh somewhat ironically because he probably had.

"You're hands are really tiny but-they're strong and I've seen you do things that-I don't know of _anyone _who could've done half the things the way you did, even when you didn't believe that you could, you still did. And you did it. You saved everyone, Clarke. Hell, you've saved _me _more times than I can remember."

She laughed ruefully at this, her nerves settling just a little. "Yeah I have I guess; but that's only because there was no one else and-besides you didn't give me much of a choice." She teased back, offering him a cheeky smile that melted his insides and caused his heart to skip several beats at very rapid paces.

Suddenly, Bellamy had the most insane and painful urge to pull Clarke into his arms and kiss her.

The thought shocked the rebel leader and caused a sudden intake of breath as his pupils dilated when his eyes zoned in on Clarke's plucky pink lips.

His dark chocolate orbs snapped back to her baby blues and he inhaled sharply.

He knew-if he didn't make a move _now _he would never get another chance.

It was now or never.

He let go of her right hand and dropped his to her hip. He wanted to moan when his fingers settled into the dip of her waist and he could tell her skin was supple and soft.

"Come here..." He breathed and pulled her into him.

Clarke's free hand flew up to his chest and she pushed against him and gazed up at him confused. "Bell-what are you-"

"I said, come _here, Princess." _He uttered a bit more firmly and he tugged her until she was pressed up against the full length of his body.

He could see the wheels in her head turning at a mile a minute and the confusion, hesitation and excitement was swirling around and around in the depts of her baby blue eyes, changing their hue to a deeper oceanic blue that took his breath away.

Clarke had the most gorgeous eyes he'd ever seen.

Bellamy kept his hand firmly anchored to her waist while his other hand slipped up her arm and came to rest just above her elbow.

He was _so close now_ and instinctively he started to close the distance between them as he brought his face down towards hers.

"B-Bellamy...what...what are you d-doing?" Clarke gasped breathlessly.

He stopped just shy of her lips and looked straight into her eyes. "Something-I _should've done-a long time ago." _And then he was pressing his lips hard against hers.

Clarke's whole body went ridgid, the instant Bellamy's lips were on hers.

She suddenly couldn't work her lungs into breathing or her heart into beating.

Bellamy sensed the tension in her and letting go of her arm, he slid his hand up to cradle the side of her neck as he gently nipped her lower lip to deepen the kiss.

His subtle action suddenly snapped Clarke out of her frozen transe and she thrust her tongue into his mouth, feverishly kissing him back.

Bellamy was slightly thrown by her sudden action but he was equally thrilled and happily complied by winding his arm tightly around her waist and fastening her fiercely against him.

His fingers stroked lovingly along her jawline and he licked along her bottom lip, begging for permission to taste her.

Clarke couldn't help but smile against his lips as she let her mouth fall open, granting him his wish.

His tongue thoroughly plundered her mouth and Clarke moaned into the kiss, _aching for more. _

"B-Bell." She breathed into his mouth.

Bellamy offered a wanton moan in response, cradling her cheek and determined to kiss her more passionately and thoroughly than she'd ever been kissed before.

He would kiss her until she was fucking dizzy and couldn't stand on her own two feet.

And then he would pick her up in his arms, wrap her legs around his waist and kiss her until she was breathless.

Then he'd-

"Bellamy."

His lustful thoughts were interrupted by another feverish whipser from Clarke.

"W-what." He tried not to sound irritated but it still came out in his voice slightly.

Clarke couldn't hold back a small giggle at his irritation.

"I-I don't-know-*kiss*-how to s-say this-*another kiss*-without-*kiss*-sounding slutty."

This caused Bellamy to pull back and outright laugh though it was a softened throaty sound that rumbled deep in his chest. "Did you just say _slutty?!" _

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, I'm being serious."

"Okay well-can you-be serious and-let me kiss you at the same time?" He rushed out, claiming her lips again for he was _so eager _to suck and nibble on her perfectly plump lower lip.

"B-Bell I-" her words were swallowed up in another hot, steamy kiss and she could feel herself melting into Bellamy.

God, the man was possitively _irresistable_ and damn it, she knew that sounded so cliche but it was _so true. _

"Bell, I want you." She didn't know how else to get it out.

Bellamy halted in between kisses and she could see the gears in his head suddenly shifting into overdrive.

He looked at her, slightly wide-eyed.

_Was he actually surprised that she wanted him?_

_Didn't every other girl in the camp want him? In fact, most of them had already __**had **__him!_

Clarke cringed and shoved down the feeling of jealousy welling up in her chest.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on the past. In this moment, it was just her and Bellamy.

No one else existed or mattered.

"Okay you're reaction is-definitely more 'surprise' than I was anticipating."

"I'm sorry I just-I wasn't-I wasn't expecting that."

"Seriously? You have a girl _alone in your tent _and you're kissing me senseless aaaand _that _never crossed your mind?"

"Well I admit it's hard _not _to think that way, Princess but I never expected _you _to think that way with _me." _

"Wh-why not, Bellamy. Why-why wouldn't I?"

He pressed his lips together in a hard line; he was getting uncomfortable and a little frustrated with Clarke and he ran a hand through his mess of curls.

"god, Clarke do I _really have to spell this out for you?" _He asked exasperatedly.

"I'm sorry Bell, I'm not-ugh! I'm not g_ood at this!" _

"Damn it, Princess-I'm trying to say that you're not like any of the other girls I've met; you're completely different so I always figured the type of guy that _I am _would be the _last guy _you would ever look at in that way. Okay? Is that clear enough for you now?" He huffed in frustration.

"Bell-I-Okay yes, when we first met, you were-an complete ass and yeah, I hated you. But-a lot's changed since then. _You've _changed, I've changed."

"Not in the way you think I have, Clarke." he shook his head, not meeting her eyes.

"Hey." Clarke pressed a hand to his cheek and brought his face back towards hers. She looked deeply and earnestly into his eyes and Bellamy couldn't break away.

"I know what you've done. I've been there and I've seen it all, Bell; you can't hide anything from me. And I can't hide anything from you. That's why I _trust you. _That's why I'm _here, _that's why I-" She suddenly stopped herself but kept her eyes locked with Bellamy's.

"That's why you, what?"

She took a deep breath. "That's why I _want you. _I want you, Bellamy because I _need you." _

Bellamy was breathless. "What are you saying, Clarke?" His voice was barely above a hopeful whisper as he looked in her eyes.

Clarke looked back and forth between his eyes and then down at his lips. She slowly brought her mouth up to his before whispering at the last moment. "_I'm saying-that I Love you-Bellamy Blake." _And her lips were on his, moving with more fervency than ever before.

Bellamy's heart had never soard higher than in that moment as he lifted his Princess into his arms, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to his bed.

Consequently, the bandages and antiseptic Clarke had brought for his injuries, were all but forgotten as she clung to him, tugging on the lucious dark curls at the base of his neck as he cradled her body in his arms. "Bell-I want you-but I-don't want this to be-"

But Bellamy could already read her thoughts and he answered her with passion-filled kiss and a husky, "_Trust me, _Princess; _**you**_could _**never be**__ 'just once' _for me_" _And grinned warmly as he kissed her lips fervently.

Reaching the bed, he somewhat unceremoniously dropped Clarke down on her back, causing her to squeak in surprise and then in the next second, he was hovering over her, gazing lustfully into her eyes and licking his lips hungrily.

"You better be sure, Princess-because I'm _not _gonna back down." He agonizingly slowly, lowered himself until he was mere inches from being on top of her and he never took his eyes off hers.

"If you _want me-then __**tell me." **_He commanded huskily.

Clarke shivered from the raw desire written in his eyes and she bit her lower lip, looking up at him through her long lashes that half-way lidded her eyes in a provocative stare.

"_I. Want. You." _She dragged out every syllable and punctuated it by inching her face closer and closer to his until she was able to flick out her tongue and tantalizingly graze it across his bottom lip.

That had Bellamy Blake nearly falling at her feet and he let out a possessive growl before descending upon her and claiming her lips in a rough, searing kiss.

His hand was at the hem of her shirt and in a split second, he had it pulled over her head and thrown to the floor before his lips were sucking and nipping at her neck, eliciting pleasureable moans and sighs from her lips.

Clarke arched her back and pressed her body more into his, believing nothing could get her close enough.

"Bell..._please." _She begged, whimpering against his lips and her dark prince answered her plea.

_Wait, did she just mentally refer to Bellamy as her...dark Prince?!_

"Easy, Princess-don't worry-I'm not-going _anywhere-_except _inside of you." _

Clarke moaned and her body shuddered when she felt Bellamy's weight lighten and then once again settle ontop of her-_this time, completely bare. _

Every inch of his tanned skin burned hot against hers and she _loved _the sensation as she raked her hands up his back, leaving red scratch marks.

Bellamy loved the feeling of Clarke's hands raking hungrily up his back and when he felt her wriggle slightly, he happily shifted his weight off just enough so she could completely wriggle out of her pants.

Clarke's hips shifted from side to side until she was at last freed from the rest of her clothes. She was about to reach behind to unclasp her bra only to discover Bellamy's nimble and eager fingers had beat her to it.

Her bra staps slipped down her arms and she hastily tossed it somewhere across the room before locking her arms around Bellamy's neck and pulling him down to the bed with her.

She was already addicted to the way his body felt against hers, every dip and strong line of him seemed to fit perfectly with her every curve and she hummed with pleasure, leaning up to press a very slow and lingering kiss to his mouth.

Bellamy pulled back unexpectedly and looked in her eyes.

He waited until Clarke's eyes were firmly locked with his before he simultaneously shifted his hips.

Clarke's eyes widened and she gasped.

"Princess..." Bellamy gasped, burying his face in her shoulder and waited.

He loved the feel of her breast pressed against him as her chest heaved up and down with heavy breaths.

She nudged the side of his neck with her nose. "Bell..." She whispered longingly.

And Bellamy's eyes were locking with hers again as he moved rythmically back and forth inside of her.

She would gasp every so often when she felt him go a little deeper but her eyes never wavered from his and the passion and desire never dimmed from her baby blues.

The way she kept looking at him, had Bellamy grappling for the right words to say but nothing seemed good enough-_right _enough for this moment.

Until he saw something flicker deep within her eyes and it took his breath away because it was the same 'something' that he _felt _deep in his soul.

"_Clarke...I'm in love with you." He whispered breathlessly just before he kissed her lips, pouring every thought, feeling and emotion he had into it._

He wanted her not just to know it but _feel _that what he was saying was the truth.

That every word he'd ever said to her,

Every look he'd ever given her,

And every touch he bestowed upon her,

Had all come down to _this one moment_. A moment that he would give to her over and over again and hopefully, make her relive it every day, for the rest of their lives.


	6. Magnetic

_A/N: This chapter is a sequal to the previous but just keep in mind that NOT ALL of the chapters will necessarily be in Chronological order/related to each other. _

_**(Post S2Ep5, Human trials)**_

_**Clarke's POV**_

Bellamy stirred then peeked an eye open. The morning light bleeding through his tent canvas blinded him slightly and he uttered a brief groan, covering his eyes with one hand.

Just then, last night's events flashed through his head and he settled back against the pillow with a sleepy smile turning the corners of his mouth.

His free arm slid over to the other side of the bed-but it was empty.

Bellamy's eyes snapped open and he jerked his head to the right to see it clearly vacant. But then something caught his eyes...the corner of what looked to be a slip of folded paper was peaking out from beneath the pillow.

He pinched it between his fingers and pulled. The paper looked somewhat worn as he unfolded it.

His eyes widened.

It was a very detailed pencil sketch...of _him. _

He blinked a few times and then rubbed his eyes; he had to be imagining things.

But no, the drawing was still there.

There was a bit of writing at the bottom left corner and he squinted his eyes and read,

"The rebel Prince"

There looked to be something written on the back of it too so he flipped it over.

It was Clarke's handwritting.

"Don't worry, I _did not _sneak off in 'shame' I'm bringing you coffee.

Love,"

His shoulders sagged as he let out a huge sigh of relief and just then, the tent flap opened and there she was.

She was already dressed in a fresh pair of black fitted leggings and a baby blue cotton T that matched her eyes. But she'd thrown on _his _heavy black jacket over top and for some crazy reason, it made Bellamy's face light up with the most idiotic smirk when he laid his eyes on her.

There was something else too;

_Clarke had her hair up._

In a loose, messy bun with curly tendrils framing her face and for the first time, Bellamy's eyes were drawn to the slender column of her neck.

Oh god. Clarke's neck had to be _the sexiest _thing about her...well, next to her eyes...and her hair...and her legs and...

Okay so maybe there were _endless _things that he found sexy about her but her neck was by far at the top of the list.

"Heyy...?" She greeted, squinting her eyes somewhat uncertainly at him. "You've got a really weird look on your face right now, Bell."

"Was...was this you?" He gestured at the sketch in his hand and Clarke blushed and looked down.

"Yeah.."

"When-when did you draw this, Clarke?"

"A while ago." She admitted just above a whisper, avoiding his eyes.

"So you...you drew me?"

She bit her lip nervously and looked away. "yeeeah, I know it's kind of...stupid."

He shook his head. "No actually, at least I don't think so."

His eyes strayed to the drawing again and he cracked a commical smirk. " "Rebel Prince"? Seriously, Princess?"

Clarke let out a snort of laughter at the irony of it; Bellamy had called her "Princess" all this time yet long before that, she'd already labeled him as the 'prince'. "I know, ironic right?" She shook her head, grinning.

He looked at her then and there was something showing in his eyes that Clarke couldn't quite place. She wasn't certain if it was amusement, tenderness or passion; maybe a mix of all three but she smiled back nonetheless, although her face was flaming an even brighter red.

But Bellamy just ignored her shyness and kept grinning at her. "Thanks for the note, by the way." He turned the paper over and waved it at her, amusement clearly dancing in his dark eyes.

"Yeah I _really _didn't want you to wake up and jump to conclusions so..." Clarke trailed off, clicking her tongue.

"You brought me coffee?" He questioned hesitantly.

She looked down at the cup in her hand, a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "Um yeah-I-kinda cheesy, I know." She rubbed the palm of her other hand up and down on the front of her pants.

Bellamy could tell she was already getting nervous and he shook his head, biting back a laugh.

_god, this woman sometimes. _

He stood to his feet and walked towards her.

Clarke had to gulp when she noticed how the waist of his black cargo pants hung off his hips in such a way that impossibly drew her eye to striking V-shap of his oblique muscles.

She bit her lip and tore her eyes away.

Bellamy was in front of her now and took the cup of coffee out of her hand, putting it off to the side.

"Thank you for the coffee, Princess-but right now-I just want a 'goodmorning' kiss..." He cupped her cheek, dipped his head and gave her the sweetest kiss, lingering a bit longer and resting his free hand on her waist.

Clarke inhaled sharply when his lips touched hers.

It was crazy how he'd kissed her so many times the night before, yet the feel of his lips still took her breath away and gave her the most insane butterflies.

She sighed against his mouth, her fingertips lightly grazing against his abs as she kissed him back.

Bellamy pulled back just enough to look in her eyes.

She was grinning like a giddy school girl. "Morning, Bell."

He grinned back, going in for another kiss. "Mmm, morning Princess."

Eventually, the two lovers came up for air and Clarke handed Bellamy his coffee. "You should drink this now before it gets cold and gross."

_"And gross? _The coffee's already gross, Princess, it always is." He chortled, taking a sip.

Clarke scrunched up her nose. "Yeah well 'before it gets _more gross' _then."

She turned her back to him and pulled both the pillows off the bed, stacking them on his makeshift desk.

Then she proceeded to pull out the entangled sheets and make the bed.

Bellamy watched her with amusement and affection sparkling in his eyes.

"So now you're making my bed, Princess?" He teased.

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and flashed him a saucy smile. "Well yeah, I don't wanna be laying on lumps next time you throw me down on the thing."

Bellamy gufawed. "Oh so I'm _throwing you down, _now? Is that our _thing now, _Princess? He'd followed behind her as she moved around the bed, tucking in the blankets in and around the corners.

Clarke felt Bellamy's chest press into her back and she stood to her full height and turned towards him. "Oh it's _definitely our thing, _Mister." She threw one arm around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

"Mmm, is that right?" He murmured against her lips.

She giggled and smiled into the kiss. "Bet your ass, it is."

Bellamy dropped the now-empty tin cup to the floor and snaked his arms around Clarke, his body was humming to life again and he wanted her.

_Bad. _

"Princess...take your clothes off." He murmered against her mouth, his hands already dancing over the waistband of her pants.

Clarke uttered a dissenting groan. "Ahh... Bell there is _nothing _I want more right now but...we have to get to work; there's a lot to do-today *kiss*-what with, food foraging and-"

Bellamy kept pulling her in for more kisses, cutting her words short each time.

"B-Bellamy. I'm serious." She pushed him back firmly only to snort softly at the commical 'pout' on his face.

"You really know how to ruin a moment, Clarke."

She sighed apologetically, tiptoeing and brushing her lips against his one more time. "I'm sorry I'm not trying to-there's always-_tonight _we have to look forward to." She tried to placate him with a soft, drawn out kiss and in a few seconds, Bellamy was giving in with a contented sigh and wrapping his arms around her again, his hands splayed against her lower and middle back.

"You-better not be-messing with me-Princess." He shivered when her finger nails began lightly scraping across his lower back as Clarke hugged herself closer to him.

"You should _know there's no way I'm _gonna pass up on that, Bell."

"Is that so? Do tell!"

She slowly pulled back from him, wagging her finger in his face and shook her head. "Mmm no I _never _kiss and tell, Darling."

"So I'm _Darling _now, huh?"

Clarke deadpanned. "Uh...no?"

Bellamy smirked and laughed out loud. "Okay well I'd _really love _nothing more than to-rip those close of yours right off you-but-" He licked his lips, gazing lustfully at her. "You're right; we have a lot of work to do."

At last, Bellamy got fully dressed but when Clarke slid off his jacket and handed it to him, he put his hand up in protest and pushed it back towards her. "No it's fine Princess, I've got another one. You keep it."

"But-I've-you never go anywhere without this jacket."

He grinned, taking the jacket from her and gently throwing it around her shoulders. "True, but like I said I have another one. And besides," He pulled the front of the jacket close around her shoulders while leaning down to kiss her at the same time.

"I like it way better on _you." _

Clarke let her eyes flutter closed when the brush of Bellamy's lips met hers.

God, as much as she kept telling him and herself that they needed to hurry and get to work, she honestly _couldn't stop herself from giving into him every time. _I mean everything about the man was inescapably _**magnetic**_ and for Clarke, she found herself continuously drawn to him.

His eyes

His lips

His hair

His body...

_Him. _

He was consuming her every thought.

She couldn't help catching her lower lip between her teeth and grinning girlishly as she followed Bellamy to the door of his tent.

He pulled the flap back for her and she stepped out first.

"You do know that when they see you coming out of _my tent..." _He ventured carefully, gauging her reaction.

"Yeah, I know." She answered simply, turning a bright and confident smile on him.

"But it's not like I have anything I want to hide."

Bellamy couldn't supress the arrogant smirk that spread across his face as Clarke tossed one last smile at him over her shoulder then turned and started walking away.

Clarke was about ten feet away from him when she suddenly stopped. She gnawed on her lower lip nervously, then huffed in determination and whirled around on her heel. "Hey Bell?"

Bellamy had been heading off in the opposite direction but stopped and turned towards her. "What is it, Princess? His suddenly serious expression made Clarke extremely nervous at broaching the burning question that scortched the tip of her tonuge.

"I uh..."

He waited, cocking a brow at her expectantly.

"You know what, it's fine-don't worry." She waved her hand dismissively, a slightly awkward smile curling her lips as she shoved her hands in her back pockets and turned to leave.

But Bellamy's rich deep voice stopped her.

"You've got something you were gonna ask me, Princess; I know that look."

She could hear him smirking and thought she might as well get it out and over with now. So with flaming cheeks and eyes glued to the ground, she turned and faced him slowly. "I was just-um gonna ask if I could uh-kissyougoodbye." She rushed out the last part, running a shaky hand around the back of her neck in a self-conscious gesture.

"But don't worry, it's fine-" She turned away quickly and her steps became hurried and clumsy in her attempt to escape the judgmental, teasing look he was doubtlessly shooting at her back.

But Clarke was completely floored when she heard determined footfalls behind her followed by a hand wrapping firmly around her wrist and pulling her gracelessly backwards.

She found herself chaotically colliding with Bellamy who whirled her around to face him, locked her one arm behind her back and then pulled her in for a demanding kiss. The fingers of his free hand wrapped around the back of her neck, keeping her in place as he devoured her lips with his, nibbling and sucking hungrily.

Clarke was breathless and lighthead as the tips of his fingers electrified the skin on the back of her neck. The sensation shot down her spine, settled in the pit of her belly and then surged down her legs all the way to the tips of her toes.

It was like a shockwave of heat and numbing electricity at the same time and she felt her legs weaken.

Right then is when Bellamy pulled back from the dizzying kiss and pressed his forehead against hers.

His eyes were closed and he was gasping for breath.

So was Clarke as she reached up a shaky hand and grabbed the collar of his jacket to steady herself.

_"__**Always, **_Princess." He breathed softly.

By now, the intense moment between the two had drawn quite the crowd but neither of them seemed to notice as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"You _never have to ask._" He finished, his eyes softening then heating up slightly as he met her breathless, enamored gaze.

Clarke had no words. Bellamy's dark eyes were magnetizing, pulling her in__and she knew she could never resist him even if she'd wanted to.

It was as simple as that.

Just then, the two were brought out of their blissful little bubble when a voice from the crowd yelled, "Finally!"

Bellamy was the first to react; snorting and craking a smile when he recognized the exasperated voice of Miller.

Then there was a mini outburst of applause and Clarke-blushing madly-turned and hid her face in the crook of Bellamy's neck and shoulder.

"Alright, alright that's enough guys; you came and saw, now back to work." Bellamy directed though Clarke could hear the smug triumph dripping from his voice.

She shook her head, pulling back and looking up into his face that was now bathed in a very handsome grin that reached his eyes.

She narrowed her eyes, smiling incredulously. "What's _that _look for?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I was just thinking how this makes 'you being _**mine' **_official now."

Clarke gawked at him in disbelief; he wasn't even the slightest bit embarrassed that their new relationship had literally drawn the eye of everyone in camp. In fact, from the smug arrogant grin plastered on his face, he was practically wallowing in the enjoyment of it all.

She shook her head but then a devious thought occurred to her and a vixen-like smirk spread across her lips.

Slowly, Clarke reached towards Bellamy and settled her hands against his waist. Than in the most coquettishly agonizing manner, she danced her fingers over his stomach then up to his chest.

Bellamy eyed her suspiciously but he was smiling back at her, v_ery curious _to see what his Princess was up to.

Her hands stopped at his chest and then she stepped close to him, tilted her head upwards and stared lingeringly into his eyes.

Then she slowly tiptoed, pressing the front of her body against his in the most suggestive way until every inch of her was flush up against him.

One of her hands began it's teasing journey of slipping up to his shoulder, allowing her finger tips to dance tantalizingly over his muscled physique.

"Clarke..." He breathed but Clarke's fingers slipped along his jawline and she pressed her fingertips against his lips, silencing him.

"Shh..." And then she brushed her lips against his; at first making it an agonizingly feather-light carress.

then in the next moment, she parted her lips and deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue just inside his mouth and then withdrawing it, teasing him.

She repeated this a few more times, adding variations to the kiss like a light nip to his lower lip with her teeth, until she had him practically begging her with his eyes to cease the torture.

Then she kissed him long and full on the mouth, letting her hands slip up around his neck so she could pull him into her more fully.

At last, Clarke pulled away, her hands slipping to rest against his chest once more as she smiled up at him provocatively.

"Uh-mm...what was _that _for?" He asked breathlessly.

"Well you told me I didn't have to _ask." _She sassed back, smirking like a vixen. Then tiptoeing, she leaned into Bellamy until her lips were brushing against the shell of his ear, and added in a seductive whisper, "_And _I was just letting '_them' _know that _You're _actually _**mine.**_"

With that, Clarke turned on her heel and sashayed away from Bellamy, letting her hips sway provocatively as she went and tossed a smug smile at him over her shoulder.

Bellamy was left speechless and completely stunned. But the shit-eating grin on his face said it all.

He _LOVED _his vixen _princess. _


	7. Yearning

_A/N: Oh my gosh! I have recieved so many amazing reviews from you all! Thank you so much you have no idea how much that means to me! I'm so thrilled that this story has become a favorite for some of you because it has definitely been one of my most favorites to write!_

_This next chapter takes place at the end of S2Ep 6 so if any of you didn't see that one, I'm sorry because you'll probably be a bit confused! This one will be slightly off-cannon however because I'm writing that the rest of the 100 who were still captive at Mt. Weather, have now been rescued and are safely at home! Yay! _

_I'm excited, this is the last chapter in my BELLAMY acronym collection/Clarke's POV!_

_The next ones coming with be Bellamy's POV which I know a lot of you have been anxiously waiting for! yay! Stay tuned!_

_**Clarke's POV**_

It had been a long week for the 100. Not only was the imminent Grounder retaliation for the village massacre, a constant stresser on everyone's minds but the days had suddenly turned much colder and so there was more pressure to gather as many provisions as they could before the harsh winter set in.

In addition_, _the long awaited rescue mission for the remaining 100 captive in Mt. Weahter, had finally been approved by Clarke's mother, Abby who was the new chancellor. With all of their friends safely at home, there was much cause for joy and celebration for the 100 as well as for those of the Arc survivors who were reunited with their children.

For Clarke and Bellamy, there had been very little time for themselves or each other for that matter.

Time seemed to be slipping away from them rapidly and there just never seemed to be enough hours in a day to accomplish everything that needed to be done in preparation for the coming Winter.

One morning, Bellamy had left well before dawn with a hunting party who had decided to spend a few days foraging in hopes of capitalizing on one of their last opportunities to bulk up their food supply.

Clarke hadn't even awoken until well after he was gone-his side of their now-shared bed was now cold and vacant.

She frowned and felt a little disgruntled that he hadn't even thought to wake her to say goodbye...

But she knew that really wasn't Bellamy. It's not that he didn't care, it's just that when it came to their immediate survival or Clarke's feelings, survival would always win out, no questions asked.

Clarke couldn't help smirking at the thought because she was the _exact _same way when it came to the survival of everyone; everything else always came second.

Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness that clung to her as she climbed out of bed and slowly dressed.

She decided to leave her hair down as it was a very chilly morning and she pulled on an extra long sleeve shirt over her first layer before pulling on Bellamy's thick heavy jacket over her shoulders.

She burried her nose in the collar and was delighted to find that the material was still more than saturated with Bellamy's scent.

This way, she felt like he was still with her as she went about her day.

And what a crazy, hectic day it turned out to be!

Several of the Arc survivors were still very unaccustomed to the harsh and ever-changing climates of Earth and as a result, Clarke ended up having a few brought in later that day for minor frostbite injuries. None were particularly serious but it still frustrated her that the Arc still seemed slow on the uptake when it came to taking precautions for the unexpected.

She'd lost count on how many times she and Bellamy both had told her mother to make sure that everyone was made aware of the vastly different way of life on the Ground and that it would mean more responsibility for them to ensure that they kept themselves prepared for anything.

It was passed noon now, and there were still people trickling into the Med bay with minor frostbite, stomach aches from gathering and eating the wrong kinds of foods or from simply undercooked meals.

Clarke sighed in frustration, wiping the back of her hand across a very tired, sweaty brow and then turned to once again attend to her patients and remind them-for the umpteenth time-of the perspective "health & wellness" protocols for the Ground.

She did her best to maintain patience and understanding; afterall she knew it had taken them several incidents of trial and error before the 100 had finally come up with a system that worked in keeping everyone healthy and safe. But still, it was difficult for her, especially when most of these people were full-grown _adults _who were technically supposed to have a better grasp on Earth Skills and general common sense, than the children!

But what could you do; it had been 100 _children _who were sent to the ground in the first place-_not adults, children. _Whether or not that had been the right thing to do, was neither here nor there at this point so they had to swallow their pride, bite back their frustration and make do.

By early evening, it seemed that everyone had been seen to and after Clarke had made her rounds to check on her various patients, she was a bit more relieved when she saw that they had listened to her instructions and were implimenting them to the letter.

She circled back to the Med Bay and started to clean up, longing for nothing more than a fresh shirt and to escape to the blissful comfort of her and Bellamy's tent.

_Bellamy. _

It still boggled her mind when she thought of everything that had happened between them over the past 4 months. She'd went from strongly disliking him, to respecting him and needing him. Then, she'd gone from thinking he was dead to being utterly overjoyed when he turned up alive. From there, she'd found herself needing him, then _wanting _him and from wanting him, she was suddenly hopelessly in the middle of _falling head-over-heels _for him and she'd had no idea where it had all started!

She paused in her movements of wiping down the table and her eyes drifted of wistfully as she thought of that day when she'd seen Bellamy come through those gates; bruised and bloodied and the overwhelming joy and relief that had welled up in her heart at the sight of him.

It had thrown her and knocked the air out of her-when she'd seen his face and realized that the thought that she'd lost him, was the most terrifying and heart-breaking thing she'd ever gone through.

Her heart had dropped to the pit of her stomach from utter shock.

And then it had soard in the next moment when his dark eyes had found hers and his expression had mirrored her own in shock, amazement and relief.

In the next moment, she'd felt the most intense longing and even _**yearning **_well up in the pit of her stomach as her feet suddenly carried her swiftly towards him.

She couldn't tear her eyes away from his face.

He looked so terribly bloodied and beaten but to Clarke, he was the most _breathtakingly beautiful _sight in that moment and soon, her feet had broken out into a run and she cattapulted herself into his arms, gasping for breath and crying tears of joy as she clung to him.

He was real.

He was here.

And he was alive.

Clarke would never be able to put into words what she'd felt that day.

All she knew is that when Bellamy walked through those gates, She'd felt _whole._

"Clarke?"

Her mother's voice broke into her thoughts and Clarke shook her head slightly, clearing her throat.

"Yeah, I'm in here."

Abby walked through the plastic door flaps of the Med Bay to find Clarke wiping down the table, clearing away dirt and grime from the floor and putting away surgical instruments.

Abby couldn't help but smile a little at her daughter's OCDness; Clarke had always been so meticulous and methodical..._just like her father._

"Hey, it's almost midnight; I thought you would've gone to bed by now..."

Clarke supressed the urge to roll her eyes; her mother seemed to still reside under the delusion that she was still that _naive teenage girl _who lived up on the Arc; a girl that still needed to be babied, petted and directed by her mother when it was her ''proper bedtime."

"There's a lot we still have to get done before Winter hits, Mom and it's almost here so I'm just making sure that everything's getting done that needs to be."

"There are _other _people working on that, Clarke; you kids act like you have no choice but to shoulder all the responsibilities yourselves but you don't, we-"

"Well considering _"us kids" _have been here longer than _you _have I think it's more than safe to assume who is actually better prepared to handle what's coming. You all keep trying to baby us but you _don't need to. _We've survived almost six months _on our own."_

Clarke's mother sighed, trying to keep the edge of irritation out of her voice. "I know that, Honey I'm just worried about you over-working yourself when there are others around who can help you. You are the only it seems who works around the clock."

"Bellamy works just as hard as I do, if not more." Clarke corrected. She didn't want all the credit going to her when she knew that they owed nearly everything to Bellamy including them surviving this long.

Abby paused at her daughter's immediate jump to Bellamy's deffense.

She had seen the Blake boy many times and even though she knew that it was most likely because of him that the kids had managed to keep together this long, she still didn't at all approve of his methods of leadership. Bellamy was hot-headed, arrogant and even reckless at times and for Abby, she was still very leary of the fact that all the kids still seemed to look to _him _as their leader and hang on his every word.

But what bothered her the most of all is that her own daughter seemed to trust in Bellamy implicitly. She backed him up on nearly every decision he'd made concerning the 100 and even though she noticed that the two of them argued more than anyone she'd ever known, she could still tell that Clarke believed and trusted in him even in the midst of their heated fights and in the end, she would always be loyal to him above anyone else.

Even above her own mother.

Abby had witnessed this firsthand. When she'd given an order that _No One _was to go outside of the gates and look for survivors, the first thing Clarke had done was go straight to Bellamy.

She was baffled at how easily her daughter seemed to disregard her wishes and knowing that she had never been that way up on the Arc, Abby could only conclude that it was the result of Bellamy Blake's influence.

She'd been waiting for the right moment to speak to Clarke about it but it had been delayed and when news in the camp reached her that Clarke and Bellamy had actually become _romantically involved, _she had all but panicked!

She knew then that she had to do something and quickly. Clarke's erratic behavior wasn't healthy, she was certain of it and she just _knew _it was because of that reckless boy.

She wasn't saying he was a bad kid; she had known his mother for years so she knew there was merrit to him. But that still didn't change the fact that he had lead a very reckless life on the Arc and here on the Ground and she wasn't about to let her daughter be drawn into it.

Not if she could help it.

"Listen, Clarke-I'm actually glad that I found I've been wanting to talk to you but-with everything that's been going on, I know we haven't had a chance."

Clarke cringed inwardly. She knew when her mother took on _that _tone of voice, that the coming conversation was guaranteed to be extremely uncomfortable.

"I know-that you've been-doing this for a long time and that you've been doing everything you can just to keep all these kids alive and safe and-I'm really proud of you for that."

Clarke couldn't hold back a tiny smile at hearing her mother's rare words of praise.

"I also know though that you-and Bellamy have been working as a team on this-and I know that you two have-become friends."

And there it was. The notorious 'but' moment.

"Mom, what are you getting at?"

"Look Clarke I'm just gonna say this; although I understand that Bellamy's been a very integral part in the leadership of the 100-I _do not _at all agree with some of the methods he's taken liberty with. And I still see the way the kids look at him; they still think he's in charge and that's disconcerting especially considering-"

"Look, there's _no way any of us would be alive or even here today if it wasn't for Bellamy. _He's done everything he can just to keep us alive and make sure that we stayed together. If you're trying to say that you want to gain these kids' trust and get them to listen to you? Then I'm going to tell you right now, bashing Bellamy _isn't the way _to do it."

"I'm not trying to 'bash' Bellamy, Clarke." She raised her hands up defensively.

"I'm just saying that the rules are different here in camp Jaha and Bellamy Blake is not exempt from that, just because he was the leader for six months."

Clarke scrutinized her mother. She knew there was more to what her mother was saying and she was getting tired of her dancing around the issue.

"Alright mom, just stop it. You have more to say than what you're admitting and honestly, I don't have time for this so just...say what you really came here to say."

Abby stood to her feet. "Alright, fine. In light of what I've seen from him, I don't think that Bellamy Blake is always responsible or reliable and I am not at all comfortable with how much time you have been spending with him."

Clarke's mouth fell open.

She'd had a sneaking suspicion that Abby was going to say something along those lines but still, in sounded utterly proposterous when she actually said it out loud.

"Seriously? I can't believe you, you're honestly gonna stand there and give me a-_boyfriend pep-talk?!" _

"Clarke some of your behavior since we've arrived has been extremely questionable and I've seen the same behavior exhibited in Bellamy; he's influencing you and I'm worried that you-"

Clarke shook her head in disbelief and put her hands up in a defensive posture. "I-_cannot believe you! _If it wasn't for Bellamy, I'd be-I'd be _dead mom! Don't you get that? I wouldn't be standing here right now. _Those _freaks _in Mt. Weather would've chained me up like an animal, drained my blood til there was _nothing left _and then I would've been tossed away like-"

"Clarke, stop it!" Abby shouted. Hearing the gruesome descriptions of what her daughter went through, was enough to make her sick and the bitter bile was already rising up in the back of her throat.

"No, you know what? No! If you can't _handle this, Mom, _then you have no right to tell me how to live my life; you weren't there! _Bellamy was! _You didn't save me from falling through a trap and getting impaled on spikes, _he did. _You weren't there the numerous times that Murphy tried to _kill me, He was! _It wasn't _you who came out looking for me when I was captured by psychotic people-_it was _Bellamy!_" She was nearly shouting at her mother now but she didn't care.

Clarke was so furious that Abby would have the audacity to say that Bellamy wasn't good enough for her-that he was even _dangerous_ for her, when Bellamy had always been there for her.

Through it all.

He had always been the one to pick her up when she fell and push her further when she was about to give up.

There was _no other man _who could ever even come close to what Bellamy Blake was to her.

No one ever would and nothing her mother said to her would ever convince her otherwise; she was going to make that point loud and clear to Abby.

"I don't care what you may or may not think, Mom because _you. Were never. There. _You don't know him like I do, you-you don't know _anything _about him!"

She stubbornly planted her feet and pulled up to her full height when she faced her mother.

"I Love him. Yes, he's arrogant and he can be an ass but that's because he's always thinking of what's best for _everyone _and he will always do what it takes to make sure we _all survive." _

She stepped up to Abby and her face was inches from her mother's as she spoke the next part firmly. "_All of us. _Don't forget that includes _you. _If it wasn't for Bellamy, we _never would have found you. _So stop judging him like you know him. You don't know-a _damn thing." _

Clarke's voice had broken towards the end and her eyes misted with tears.

But she had nothing more to say and she wasn't going to wait for a response either. She brushed passed her mother and stalked out of the Arc without another word.

Abby could only stand alone in the now-empty Med Bay; speechless and wondering what had ever happened to her baby girl and when she'd grown up.

# # # #

Back and her and Bellamy's tent, Clarke laid in bed, submerged under the covers but by no means close to sleep.

She could tell by the position of the stars in the sky and the eery quietness of the camp, that it was well past midnight but she couldn't bring herself to sleep.

She was determined to wait up for Bellamy.

She had to wait for him.

She _wanted him. _

After today, She _needed _him more than ever before.

Just then, heavy shuffling feet sounded outside the tent doorway.

Clarke's entire body tensed and she held her breath as she waited.

Bellamy pulled back the tent flap and slipped inside the tent.

Letting the flap fall back in place, he let out a long, tired sigh as he settled on the upside down crate he used for a chair, and leaned his elbows heavily on his knees.

He ran a hand through his messy, slightly wet curls. It had been a hell of a long few days.

Although it felt more like a week to him.

He ground his fingers over his eyelids and groaned.

His whole body ached.

He pulled off his heavy boots, one by one.

Then his socks.

Next came his jacket-he briefly wondered if Clarke still wore his other one.

_Clarke. _

It just dawned on him and his dark eyes suddenly darted eagerly in the direction of the bed.

He caught a flash of blonde hair peaking out from the mounds of covers and animal skins and his eyes softened; a warm smile lit up his mouth and carefully, he laid his jacket aside, stood to his feet and quietly moved towards the bed.

He had just reached the foot of the bed when suddenly, the blankets flew back and a solid wall of flawless ivory skin slammed into him.

Clarke came flying at him, throwing Bellamy completely off balance when she threw her arms-and legs-around him.

There was no time for him to react; he'd been taken completely by surprise and the two of them crashed gracelessly to the floor-Bellamy landed flat on his back and Clarke sprawled ontop of him in a mass of entangled limbs and disheveled blonde hair.

Bellamy grunted when he hit and then suddenly, his dark chocolate eyes were crashing with shimmering sky blue.

"P-Princess..." He gasped out but was cut off when Clarke dove downward and crashed her lips aggressively against his.

He sucked in a huge gust of air through his nose and then his whole body quaked as it came alive with flaming want; he threw his arms around Clarke's waist and his hands splayed firmly against the small of her back, holding her solidly in place as he leaned his head up and feverishly kissed her back.

"B-Bellamy-" She panted between kisses. She pulled back just so she could look into his eyes.

The were smoldering with want and passion; just like hers certainly were.

"It _is _you." She breathed and then his face was caged between greedy hands as she took his mouth into hers, devouring his lips hungrily.

It was the most messy, heat-filled, mind-blowing kiss Bellamy had ever experienced in his life and he wondered how he'd survived without this woman's passion for so long.

He pushed up onto his elbows, sliding one hand up to grip the side of her neck as he plunged his tongue into her mouth.

He wanted to make her hot. All over and dizzier than she had ever been.

He felt her body begin to quiver ontop of his and he smiled triumphantly against her lips, knowing he was very swiftly accomplishing his goal.

But in the next moment, Bellamy felt something wet drop onto his cheek and it trickled down to the corner of his mouth.

He tasted a hint of salt and his eyes flew open as he pulled back to look at Clarke.

She was crying.

"Whoa, hey Princess-what the hell is-?" He sat up fully, taking her face in his hands.

Clarke shook her head. "It's okay. It doesn't matter." She replied hastily, swooping in for yet another kiss.

Bellamy was concerned but he didn't push her just yet. He knew his princess was rarely ever open about her feelings and it was best to let her open up at her own pace.

He cradled her face gently, kissing her back deeply and sweetly.

Her hands had slipped around his wrists and she held on as she sighed happily into his kiss.

Eventually, Bellamy pulled away again and pulling Clarke with him, he lifted her into his arms and settled in the middle of the bed on his knees.

He pulled Clarke into his lap so she was facing him and he cradled her body close as he dotted sweet little kissed over the tops of her shoulders, across her collar bone and then up her neck to her face.

Clarke smiled sweetly, relishing in Bellamy's rare display of affectionate sweetness as he brushed soft kisses along her jawline, one on each of her kiss and even up to her eyes where he lovingly brushed the bangs out of her eyes so he could press a feather-light kiss to each of her eyes.

"I'm _so glad _you're back." She spoke at last.

Bellamy pulled back and looked at her. Her face looked so exhausted but there was so great deal of relief and happiness shining in her baby blue eyes.

"I'm back, Princess, you can't get rid of me forever." He snickered and winked at her which only caused Clarke's face to break out into a relieved smile and her tiny hand rested against his cheek.

"I've _actually missed that. alot." _She admitted with a rueful shake of her head.

"What?"

"That. You're arrogant smirks and that over-confident glint in your eyes. I _finally _feel _normal _again!" She sighed, lacing her arms around his neck and letting her fingers curl into the hair at the base of his neck.

"Wow, it must've been _bad _if you were actually _missing _my arrogance, Princess." He laughed at her exasperated expression.

"You have-_no idea." _

His grin faded and he was serious again as he looked up into her face.

"Clarke, what happened?"

She chanced a glance at him.

Yeah she knew _that _look.

His lips pursed into a thin line, his eyes serious and alert, piercing straight into hers.

"It doesn't matter. It was stupid and ridiclous."

"I know you Clarke, and you don't stress like this over something that's just 'stupid and ridiclous.'"

She huffed in defeat, meeting his penetrating stare then.

"Fine, it's my mom." She pulled frustrated fingers through her hair.

"Okay-your mom. That doesn't tell me much, Clarke you need to be a little more specific." He started to snicker but then Clarke's pain-filled eyes met his again.

"Bellamy this _isn't funny _so just stop it." She snapped at him.

The mirthful smirk wiped completely from his face and his brown eyes narrowed marginally.

Okay this had to be bad and his instincts suddenly kicked into overprotective mode.

His arms tightened around Clarke. "What did she do to you?"

Clarke felt warmth bloom in her chest at Bellamy's protective tone and the way his arms instantly tightened around her, made her feel completely safe.

"She just-she tried to pull the 'I'm your mother' card on me and she cornered me with a pep-talk."

"About?"

"You."

Bellamy was slightly taken aback but he wasn't really surprised.

He figured the older Griffin woman would come in to 'rescue' her daughter sooner or later, it was only a matter of time before she took it upon herself to 'warn' Clarke about the dark and dangerous Bellamy Blake.

It was a little comical though when he thought of Abby trying to give Clarke of all people the boyfriend pep-talk.

Clarke had been right, it w_as stupid and ridiculous. _

"Wow." His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yeah, tell me about it. I couldn't believe her."

"I just-I just can't picture anyone giving _you _a pep-talk...and a _boyfriend peptalk? _That's even worse." He couldn't help himself and he snorted comically, shaking his head.

"I was so pissed, Bell I just-I can't believe her! What the hell is she even thinking, I'm not thirteen anymore and _this is not the Arc!_" Clarke made a sweeping gesture with her hand.

Bellamy snorted again but he recovered and met Clarke's eyes again. "I'm sorry, Princess I'm not laughing at you I'm just-it's _stupid and ridiculous." _He ammended, giving an affirming nod of his head as he said this.

Clarke nodded in agreement. "Yeah! It is!"

"So...I'm just curious. What exactly did you tell her?" Bellamy couldn't deny his curiosity had been mounting from the minute Clarke had mentioned the 'talk' with her mother and even though he knew Clarke had most likely completely ignored everything her mother had said, he was still dying to know what Clarke had said in response; what had been her deffense?

Clarke met his eyes and she could see the burning curiosity swirling in the depths of his dark orbs.

Then that feeling kicked up in the pit of her belly again.

That burning insatiable **yearning **she got whenever Bellamy looked at her.

It had started so slow at first; just a subtle ache she would get but she hadn't known what it was and it was barely there so she would just ignore it and it would fade away. But ever since that day she'd thought Bellamy was dead...

...and then when she'd seen him again, thinking at first he was nothing more than a beautiful ghost come to torture her...

That same feeling had grown stronger over time; each time she looked at him and when he'd looked at her, it had pulsed through her veins stronger and stronger until she could no longer mistake what it was or push it away.

She looked at him again, her eyes piercing straight into his as her thumbs brushed over his cheeks bones. "I told her the truth. That she wasn't there. That you'd saved my life more times than I can count and that whenever I was in trouble...you were the first one there to save me. I told her that I'd be dead if it wasn't for you."

Her voice cracked slightly and she noticed how Bellamy's eyes hardened just slightly and the muscles in his jaw clenched when she'd said 'I'd be dead'.

"You've always been strong, Clarke; you would've made it even if it wasn't for me." He told her firmly but he was moreso reassuring himself as his arms unconsciously tightened around her again.

"Bell, you know that's probably not true." She told him simply.

His jaw muscles flexed and he brought his lips to press them firmly against Clarke's. When he drew back his expression was mildly tense and his dark eyes held a hint of fear mixed with determination. "I will _never _let _anything _happen to you, Clarke."

She looked deeply into his eyes, her fingers caressing his face. "Bell it's okay, besides I don't expect you to watch me 24/7, it's-"

"I know you don't. But _I do." _He replied firmly. "I'm _never letting you out of my sight again, _Princess."

"Bell..."

But he shook his head adamentally. "No, no don't 'Bell' me, Clarke I'm being dead serious. You don't know what it was like out there; Grounders covering every fucking inch and knowing there was _no way _I could get to you without being killed? That was the worst I've ever felt, Clarke-I was so fucking helpless because I couldn't get to you and it-drove me madly out of my mind. I probably would've lost it if it wasn't for the fact that I had to keep it together and keep an eye on Murphy and Spacewalker." His voice had grown tense with barely restrained emotion and every muscle in his body had pulled painfully taught as he told Clarke what he'd felt on that day when he'd last seen her closing the door of the drop ship.

"How do you think I felt?" She shot back.

He looked up at her.

Her eyes were laced with remnants of terror from that moment when she'd believed with all her heart that Bellamy had burned to death along with everyone else.

"I closed that door, Bellamy. Me! _I _did it. And I could still s_ee you out there, _trying to fight your way through but I had no choice but to close that door, yet I felt so helpless and lost, you don't even know it was like _I was killing you-!" _

"Hey, hey." He pulled her against him, cradling her head against his shoulder.

"You were doing what you had to do, Princess. I know that. It doesn't matter now because I'm here."

He heard her sniffle and felt her nod against him as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I'm _here. With you. _I always will be, Clarke. I swear to you."

She pulled back, brushing away the few tears she'd cried and offered him a watery smile. "I know you will be. Besides if you even dare _trying _to get yourself killed, I'll kick your ass myself." She said this with all the stubborness and seriousness she possessed and Bellamy couldn't help but grin at her ever-present strength.

"See? There's no way it would ever happen; because push comes to shove, I _know _you'd be there to save me-even when I tell you to stay out of it."

She smirked coyly at him as she leaned into him. "You better bet your ass, I'd be there. _Every single time." _She spoke the last words just inches before her lips met his.

The kiss lasted much longer and soon, Bellamy was pulling Clarke's T-shirt (which was actually one of his) over her head and throwing it to the floor as she in turn divested him of his clothes.

They fell to the bed, entangled in passionate embraces and lustful kisses which were soon followed by eager wandering hands, hungry caresses and wanton moans.

Before long, Bellamy was inside of Clarke and lovingly cradled her body against his own as they both rocked rythmically back and forth.

They came at the same time and then as they slowly came down from the high, their bodies shook and trembled against one another as the adrenaline pulsed through their veins.

Bellamy settled against the pillow and pulled Clarke's body snugly ontop of his with her head resting against his chest.

He stroked her hair, burying his nose in her blonde tresses so he could enjoy her intoxicating scent;

She always smelled of sun-kissed roses and a fresh rain.

He loved it.

"So...you never did finish telling me what you told your mom."

Clarke shifted bit so she could prop herself up on his chest with her arms folded beneath under her chin.

"I told her the truth. As I said before."

"Mmmhm?"

Then something passed through her eyes and a small radiant smile graced her lips.

She looked up at him then and Bellamy went breathless.

The way she was looking at him was possitively heart-stopping.

"And I told her that I would always choose you-because you're the only one who has ever stolen my heart and I told her-that I loved you and I always would and nothing she said would ever convince me otherwise."

Without realizing it, tears had gathered in Bellamy's eyes and when Clarke said that she'd told Abby she loved him and nothing would ever convince her otherwise, one tear slipped down his cheek.

"Bell?" Clarke's eyes widened and there was a hint of worry edging her voice as she reached up a hand and touched his face.

"Why are you...crying?"

Bellamy blinked a few times, cleared his throat awkwardly and pressed his lips together in a hard line.

But the look in his eyes was still there.

The look of utter shock and disbelief that someone could actually _love him that much. _

"Bell?"

"Honestly, I don't know how it's possible. _You loving me_." He pressed his fingertips against the corners of his eyes, trying to rid the tears. "I just can't...believe it."

Clarke's own eyes misted but she smiled in spite of it and held his face between her hands.

"Well you better get used to it, because I'm _never _gonna stop."

A rougish smirk broke out on Bellamy's face just then and he brought his hand up to cradle her cheek. "Careful what you promise, Princess-_I_ might never be able to-_stop." _And with that, he rolled them over so he was hovering over her again.

He gazed down at her, his eyes a mixture of passion and overwhelming love as he closed the distance between them.

Clarke laced her fingers behind his neck and looked deeply into his eyes. "Please, Bell-make that a _promise?" _

His lips were almost touching hers as he grinned warmly at her. "Always, Princess-_always." _

And his lips were on hers.


	8. Compassionate

**A/N: Here it is! The update you've all been waiting for, aka the first chapter to my CLARKE acronym series: Bellamy's POV! I'm sorry for the wait but life gets crazy with the holidays, Ahhhh! And anywho, it's all worth it in the end I think because it keeps you guys coming back for more which is awesome! This one's a little short but have no fear, the ones after will be longer. **

**Again, these will always be marked with timeline so ya'll aren't confused and keep in mind, chapters WILL NOT necessarily be in chornological order; this is mostly a series of unrelated one-shots, though some may be interconnected. **

**RR pleaseeeeeee!**

**#################################################################**

**(S1Ep3: "Earth Kills")**

**Bellamy's POV**

The acid had burned through well over 80% of his body.

It was clear.

There was nothing they could do for Atom now.

He was dead the moment the acid fog had touched him.

It all ran through Bellamy's head over and over again as he leaned over him;

As if by some miracle, fate would suddenly produce a solution to this sickening tragic turn.

But there was none.

No miracles.

No answers.

Save for the obvious truth.

Atom was going to die.

Slowly

and painfully.

The best thing for him now would be to make a quck end to him, at least.

He wouldn't have to suffer so much or so long then.

That was it. This was there solution and it was cut-clean and simple.

So why his hand froze, gripping the jagged blade so hard that his knuckles turned white, was anybody's guess.

It's not like he'd never seen someone die before.

In fact, he'd already slaughtered a few Grounders which-when you looked hard enough-were just as much human beings as the rest of them.

But _this..._

This was different. Atom was his friend. And even though just leaving him there to writhe in agony was definitely less merciful and even cruel, the fact that it was a 'mercy killing' didn't make it any easier on the rebel leader and all he could do was hover the blade over Atom's neck...grit his teeth to the point that his jaw ached and wait.

Wait.

Then out of nowhere, _she _was at his side.

Kneeling by Atom's head, almost touching him-yet not quite, because of his burns-and her clear blue eyes sought Bellamy's agonizing countenance with a look of sorrow.

But her voice was firm and commanding, even in it's gentleness. "We can't do anything for him, Bellamy-too much-of his bodie's been burned. I'm not-I'm not equiped for something like this. Not down here."

"Clarke, just-you have to help him."

It was the look in his eyes that made her cringe.

His voice was harsh but his _eyes _were desperate.

Pleading.

And there was denial written across his face even when his voice commanded her over and over again, with all certainty, to fix Atom.

Soon, there was nothing left to say. She couldn't convince him or even get him to comprehend her words.

All she saw was the jagged blade gripped in his now-shaking fingers and the desperate look in his dark eyes as he stared at Atom's barely-recognizable face.

Suddenly, her mind shifted from a desire to save Atom, to a kind of desparation to save _Bellamy. _

She took hold of the hand that held the blade, her slender fingers slipped quietly but firmly over his and she gave a gentle tug.

"Bell-"

It was the first time she'd called him by the nickname only Octavia used, and somehow the gentle, lilting way it sounded rolling off her tongue, was enough to jolt him out of his helpless stupor and his eyes connected with her baby blues.

"It's okay-you don't have to. It's okay."

His fingers went slack, allowing her to take the blade from him and part of him sagged in relief at being released from the painful reality glaring him in the face.

But there was also a part of him that bristled at allowing himself to look so weak in front of the princess.

Suddenly, the sickening sound of pierced flesh and pulsing blood screamed in his ears and his head swung wide as his eyes fell to where Clarke's hand was now plunging the blade into Atom's neck, as she whispered softly and comfortingly to him.

"It's okay. You're okay now. You're okay." She brushed the tears dripping off the tip of her nose with the back of her hand, but her eyes never left Atom's face and her free hand calmly stroked his hair as she continued to whisper softly to him.

"You're okay, now."

Then she pulled the blade out, slick with Atom's blood that continued to pulse, forming a pull by his head as he bled out.

His breath came in irregular bursts.

His eyes widened, now lidless from where the acid had devoured the tender skin.

And then, his breath stopped

The blood ceased to flow

And lastly, the light faded from his eyes as his body stiffened

And he was gone.

Clarke lets the blade fall from her hands.

Bellamy's eyes are on her, intense and steady. "Why did you-?"

"Because I know you, Bellamy; you scare people into fearing you but-you're _not _a killer. And I don't want you to be."

Bellamy gulped, his heartrate picked up a little.

That was the moment when he first felt something for Clarke.

It was a subtle yet overwhelming feeling

He was awed by her strength

His respect for her was magnified

And he also felt a deep-seated appreciation that she hadn't made it about his 'weakness'

She'd made it about his _humanity _and she wasn't just acknowledging the fact that he possessed it, she'd taken it a step further and wanted to _protect it. _

Protect _him._

The feeling washed over him like a tidal wave; all encompassing yet cleansing and soothing him in a way that made it difficult for him to breathe as he continued to look into her eyes.

"Thank you." He said softly-albeit a little awkwardly.

His thoughts towards her had changed that day.

Before, he'd seen Clarke as nothing more than a spoiled, self-righteous brat-but now he saw an honest, strong and _**compassionate **_woman and for the first time since landing on the Ground, he was grateful to have her by his side.


End file.
